


I don't want to run anymore

by missybennet



Series: The hidden things [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missybennet/pseuds/missybennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I haven’t been out here for long.” She said as she saw the leather jacket in his hand.<br/>“So why are you out here then?” She smiled.<br/>He was always looking after her.<br/>He barely missed something.<br/>He knew when she hadn’t lunch, when she hadn’t had a cup of coffee after a long meeting or when she just needed a quiet evening looking over the city and taking in the life down on the streets of New York.</p><p>Missing scenes from Avengers Age of Ultron</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to run anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So I got Age of Ultron on DVD...  
> And jep thank you Joss for not explaining how Maria got Steves jacket, for cutting out their little talk on the stairs and so on - that makes it easier for us to create our own versions about what happened.  
> This is my take on the brown leather jacket  
> So have fun and enjoy the read!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All belongs to Marvel, I'm only borrowing it.

“Your world is crazy.”  
Steve nodded as he looked over the common room where Starks party was taking place.  
Many faces he had never seen before and he probably never would see again.  
His gaze stopped at the couple sitting on the couch.  
“You know you need to improve your ‘I am jealous but I am not showing it’ face.” Sam said with a smirk as he watched his friend.  
“What?” Steve turned looking at Sam confused.  
“Oh c’mon. I may not know you that long but, man; I can read you like an open book. I don’t know the story of you two but dude you should ask her out.”  
Now Steve was laughing as he teared his gaze from the brunette who was smiling politely while listening to Rhodey who was telling another story.  
“What?” Now it was Sam’s turn to look confused.  
“I’m going to tell you when there are fewer ears around.” The blond man said before heading downstairs to join Thor at the bar.  
As he passed the couch, which was of course not on the way to the bar, he stopped.  
“Anyone in a need for another drink?” Steve asked with a smile and was met with an honest smile from the brown haired woman.  
“Yeah a beer would be nice.” She replied softly turning herself towards him, trying to blank out the man next to her who was truly annoying her.  
“No thanks. So as I was saying.”  
Steve let his fingers graze her hand as he walked away.

“I haven’t been out here for long.” She said as she saw the leather jacket in his hand.  
“So why are you out here?” She smiled.  
He was always looking after her.  
He barely missed something.  
He knew when she hadn’t lunch, when she hadn’t had a cup of coffee after a long meeting or when she just needed a quiet evening looking over the city and taking in the life down on the streets of New York.  
Just like she did now.  
“I just needed a moment alone. Stark, all those people, Stark and Thor competing on whose girlfriend is the best and Rhodey keeping on telling his oh so amazing War machine stories. Oh and did I mention Stark?” Steve chuckled as she rolled her eyes.  
“Here.” He handed her his leather jacket he had picked up from his chair as he saw her walking out on the balcony.  
With a small smile she took it and put it on.  
“You know sometimes I wonder how it would have looked like if I hadn’t been chosen for the experiment. How life would have been. I wouldn’t have met Peggy, I wouldn’t have fought HYDRA, I wouldn’t have been in the ice sleeping for 70 years. I wouldn’t have joined the Avengers. I wouldn’t have lived to see HYDRA rise again.” He paused and took a step closer to her, his fingers fiddling with the bracelet on her arm.  
It had been a birthday present from him.  
He saw her opening her mouth to say something but he just looked at her before he continued.  
“But also I wouldn’t have met you years ago. The fierce, strong and thoughtful leader. I wouldn’t have got to know you. I wouldn’t have had the chance to see behind this mask.”  
“You know this is getting really cheesy.” Maria finally said with a look on her face that made him smile.  
He knew that she wasn’t mad or making fun of him.  
It was more like she still wasn’t used to it.  
“Hey everyone needs some cheesy once in a while.” He added and entwined his fingers with hers.  
“Whatever.” She muttered her shoulder touching his.  
They remained silent for a while standing there next to each other  
“Sometimes I wish for the easy life, you know? No politics, no heroes, no freaks out there trying to burn the world. Just this ordinary life. I...” She paused and turned her head to meet his eyes.  
He was curious; she could read it in his eyes.  
She wasn’t this ‘openly talking about my feelings’ person and she never would be.  
But she trusted him.  
“It keeps coming to my mind recently. I don’t know why because I never thought about all these things before.” Now she was lying but he wouldn’t know.  
“Ria.” She knew this tone in his voice.  
“I... I can’t” She paused turning her head looking back on the streets down below.  
“Hey, we talked about this. Take your time, no pressure. Say it whenever you want.” He said softly laying a hand on her waist.  
Maria didn’t move.  
She feared that her eyes would give her away.  
That they would show that she was afraid, seriously afraid about what was coming.  
Because she couldn’t control it.  
She took a deep breath before turning around facing him.  
“I was thinking. About leaving it all behind. To start over.” And again Maria paused.  
“To start over. That is what Peggy said to me when I visited her before SHIELD fell. And I try to.” Steve whispered.  
And then he realized what this was about.  
“I don’t want to run anymore.” Her eyes met his.  
“So, what is your answer?” He asked quietly fearing that if he would talk louder she would change her mind.  
“Yes.”  
“Like yes?” He asked in disbelieve not daring to let her answer sink in.  
“Like yes.” Maria replied with a smile.  
With a smile so honest that Steve thought about pinching himself just to check that it was real.  
“Yes.” She repeated softly chuckling.  
He pulled her in his arms.  
He kissed her.  
“I got the best girlfriend in the entire universe.” Steve said proudly before kissing her again.  
“No, you got the best fiancée.” Maria corrected him giggling.  
This decision felt so right to her.  
“True.” He wrapped his arms around her holding her close.  
“Now that HYDRA is gone, we can start over, leaving it all behind.” Maria whispered.  
“Mhm. I love you.” Steve said softly.  
“I love you too.”

“We should get back in.”  
“I don’t want to let you go.” Maria giggled placing a kiss on his lips.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”  
“Fine.”  
“Hey, no reason to look sad soldier, you got me for the rest of your life.” Just the thought of it made Steve smile happily.  
“I know and there is nothing that could make me any happier.”  
He gave her one last kiss before they went back inside finding most of the guests gone and Clint ordering tons of Chinese food.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened when I rewatched Age of Ultron.  
> 


End file.
